Remember?
by Die-Hateru
Summary: A man named Zieg visits The World after years only to find his friends don't remember him. CHAPTER TWO IS UP...
1. They forgot?

**Remember?**

_I remember things that I want so badly to get out of my mind. I will never forget._

**Kat (Me...): This is a story that my friend gave to me, and I fixed it up...quite a LOT..he wrote them, and I totally wrecked the thing ' This is Chapter one...and at this very moment, he is writing the second chapter :)**

Hope you enjoy!...Please, it would make me smile :)

hr>

It had been two years since the Wave had struck. I could never forget what had happened in The World, even if I tried.

"Whoa...I haven't been here in such a long time," I said to myself. The Worlf was such a beautiful sight for all eyes. It had been my home ever since I was a child. I looked around at my surroundings, and found everyone staring at me.

"What? You guys all got a staring problem or what?" They all turned away. Heh...still the same old freaks...

After a while, I got bored of just standing around in the same area, so I started to take a glimpse around. "Hmmm...I feel kinda empty..." I found myself standing in front of the potion shop soon enough. As I came closer trying to buy a couple healing potions, I heard some commotion coming from down in the Alleyway. As I slowly walked down the dark hall, I saw two twin bladers, harrassing a Wave Master and what seemed to be a fox-looking type girl.

"Shut your mouth! No one will help you two little brats!" Yelled the first twin blader. He was a gruesome looking guy. How could he be so mean?

"What do you want from us!" Asked the Wave Master. I could tell she was scared out of her mind, as the second twin blader jumped in on the conversation.

"We want you to die!"

"Just leave us alone!" Cried the fox-girl.

"How about we just..." But befire he could even speak his final eath sentence, I jumped out from the shadows.

"Leave, before something bad happens!" I said in a cocky manner. I ran my finger over the leather handle of my sword, and saw that the two twin bladers were slowly motioning towards me.

"What are you doing here? This doesn't concern you!" He replied. I got a little jumpy at the situation.

"I just don't like to see people get bullied aroung! That's all..." I answered. They all just stared at me, like a deer in headlights, as I slowly raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the two sprinted towards me at full speed, swinging their blades maniacally. I had a hard time dodging the speedy attacks, but I was really just playing with them.

The fight had went on for a few more minutes, before I took both of their life points down to one HP. I began to laugh, as I watched the two twin bladers run away like little sissies. As I sheathed my sword, I saw the two other players in the shadows pop out.

"Thank you so much for your help! We-..." The girl's eyes widened, as she found me as a familiar face...

"Do I know you?" The Wave Master asked.

I lanced into the gril's eyes for a while. They reminded me of a certain someone. "Nestume-Chan? It can't be...Sphinx, is that you?" I asked, bewildered on how much the both of them had changed. Their player characters had changed more reallistically, that their hair actually flowed with the wond, which made this place seem like a haven.

"Do we know you?" Both asked in unison. At that statement, I was suddenly in a state of shock. They didn't recognize me, even after all that we had been through.

Especially Sphinx.

She and I were like the best of friends.

I can remember almost all the good times me and her used to share together. One day, we had almost went out, but we decided it was too premature.

So now I see her with Nestume, and they don't even remember me at all...Thiswas like torture, not having some of my closest friends remember me. I don't think that they should even find out that I'm back just yet.

"No...you guys just lookes like some of my old friends, that's all..."

"Ooh...okay! Well, I', Sphinx Goddess, and this is Nestume Chan!" The girl waved her hand and let off a smirk. "What did you say your name was again?"

I lowered my head, knowing that they weren't joking.

"K..." I paused... "Zieg. It's Zieg..."

"Nice to meet you..." The both said. I can't believe that I'm actually seeing my friends again.

"So, what level are you at to be able to take down two level 60 twin bladers?" Sphinx asked curiously.

"I'm around a level 80," I answered in a show-off tone of voice.

"Wow...really? I had a friend around a levevl 80, but he never logs on anymore..." I could see that she was depressed, as her face turned, and her eyes closed.

"Really? What was his name?" I asked, trying to get further into the conversation.

"is name was Demon Eyes Kyo, but everybody just called him Kyo."

I froze.

My insides began to churn, as if I no longer existed.

"Look...I have to tell you something...It's very important, and I don't think it can wait any longer..." I said right off the bat.

"I am K-..." But before I could even finish speaking-...

"Why did he have to go...I just wish I could tell him that I miss him, and that I'm sorry," Sphinx said with tears flooding in her eyes.

"Yeah...I know how you feel. I miss my friends too," I said with a desperate attempt to calm her down.

"What were your friends like?" She asked, but as I went to answer her, it happened...

I saw her head jut to a ninety-degree angle, and wondered what grabbed her attention. "Eeeeek! There coming back!" I found that the two twin bladers were back, and they appeared pissed.

"This is what you get for messing with our plans, you punk!" The two were back, and they had brought a friend...

"Come out, Hell Raiser..." I could tell that I was in serious trouble...

hr>

**Please review! **

**I would like to know what you guys thought about it after what I did to it :P**

**-Kat**


	2. An old ally returns

**CHAPTER TWO: AN OLD ALLY RETURNS...**

"So, you have returned to the World. I'm surprised you just didn't stay out of it like a good little doggy..." He stared at me with his demon eyes. "But since you are already here, why don't you tell them your secret?" Raiser put on a cocky little smile on his face as he let those final cold words out.

"Shut up Raiser! NOW!" I screamed. Sphinx was staring at me like I was someone who she had never met before, and it made me feel like I wasn't even there...

"Dude, are you on crack or something? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Nestume said as she jumped in to defend me.

"Look..." I sighed violently. "There is something that I need to tell the both of you," I said in a troubled voice. Hell Rasier just let out another one of his gruesome smiles, and laughed.

"That's right! Tell them! Well...what are you waiting for? TELL THEM NOW!" Hell Raiser demanded, as he peirced his way towards us.

"What is he talking about, Zieg?" Nestume asked as Sphinx stared at Hell Raiser.

"What do you want? This is our friend, and I won't let you take him away, like you did to Kyo, you punk!" She charged towards Raiser, screaming with full force and yelling like there was no tomorrow. She decided to perform Rue Rom on him, and I could tell that she was pissed...off... As she was using all of her power, Hell Raiser just stood there,like someone was just poking him. He laughed maniacally, as he decided to fight back.

"You will die for this, you insolent worm!" Raiser jumped back, and froze mid-air. I was just standing there, like it wasn't my battle.

But really, it was my fight...more than anyone's...

He had taken my other life before, but he won't take my friend's lives. At least not when I'm around!

I secretly ran my finger over the handle of my blade, as I heard someone call out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sphinx had been hit pretty hard, and she was almost all out of healing potions. Nestume had heard her cry for help, when suddenly she jumped in on the battle like a crzy person on crack, as she knew her friend was in need of help.

"I won't let you take her like you took KYOOOOOOO!" I felt so helpless...just standing there like a little kid on a battle field.

But then...it happened...something that made me remember how much I had messed up.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Both of them were almost dead, and the crazy twin bladers were moving fast.

_SSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG..._

I charged...blade drawn...blinded by my own fury...fighting like crazy...moving lightning fast, dodging, blocking, swinging, and just TRYING to hit them, and out of nowhere...they fell dead.

Both of the twin bladers were dead, but not from me...I turned my head, and saw three shadowy figures.

"You know Hell Raiser, you just don't learn, do you?" It was my old partner Dante, and a couple of old friends, Ouka-Chan and Black Rose. We all helped lift up Sphinx and Nestume-Chan, as we handed them each a health potion just in case somethig comes our way without our defenses up.

"Wwhooooo! They are messed up!" Ouka said with a sarcasmic tone in her voice.

"You aren't kidding dude, they are totally thrashed..." Dante looked around. "Hey! We've got one more! He's breathing pretty heavily...are you o-..."

Those eyes...I've seen those eyes before..." His smirk left his face after that last comment. Dante glanced at me like I was someone familiar to him. That was true...

The tension was soon broken a couple seconds after that moment, andthe awkward silence was over.

"You really think, that just because more of your little friends are here, that you can win? Heh..." He laughed. "Not a chance!" Finally, I had thought to myself that with the more of us, we could win.

" If you guys have any questions, ask me after we win, okay?" I said as I got ready to charge.

It was a hectic battle, and it raged on for hours. Hell Raiser was kicking our butts up and down the field.

"Man, I'm trying to fight him off the best I can!" I whispered to myself. We weren't strong enough, until finally it hit me...

"Hey guys...I think we should all attack at the same time..." I spoke my thoughts to everyone.

"Yeah! Maybe...just maybe we can win if we attack at the same time!" Dante agreed with me.

"Let's go!" I shouted as we all began to charge. Finally after hours of serious fighting, shouting, and lots of pai, wedefeated him. I just have the feeling inside my head...that sooner or later, I have to tell everyone who I am...but for now...

I'll just let them have fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. Hope you liked this one :)**

**No flaming!**

**-Kat**


End file.
